youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Clash with Cam
Chris, known on YouTube as Cam Sucks at Gaming, is a gaming YouTuber. He mostly makes videos about Clash of Clans and Clash Royale. He also has a series on his channel called “Family Fridays,” in which he and his brother, along with others, play multiplayer games, such as Super Smash Bros. Before, he just made videos about Clash of Clans and Clash Royale, but later, he started making vidoes on other games. As a result of this, he both lost and gained subscribers, but, eventually, he returned to Clash of Clans and Clash Royale, as well as making a schedule consisting of Clash Royale and Clash of Clans throughout the week, another game (of his choice) on Saturday—one of his favorite being Slither.io—and no video on Sunday. As of July 2016, he has over 1 million subscribers. He has a girlfriend or wife whose name is unknown. Clash of Clans Chris became known from his "Clash of Clans" videos, uploading videos on how to build bases, different army strategies, and troll base defense videos. Once he reached 50,000 subscribers, he made a face reveal video. Chris has multiple accounts for different max town hall levels. He often showcases replays of funny or intense clan war battles, from either clan. He will also show off his base defense replays. His clan name is BarbarianParty, which vontains friends, and even some of his subscribers. He also has a feeder clan called BarbarianParade, which also has some of his subscribers in it. If Chris sees someone in the feeder clan that he likes. He may let them move on to the main clan. Clash Royale Once, when there was an update to "Clash of Clans", the clan war replays from the previous clan war had earned, so instead he recorded a video of "Clash Royale", which was new at the time. At the end, he asked if people would like him to record more of the game, as he liked the game very much. Later on, after getting a lot of feedback from people wanting to see more of "Clash Royale", he started to record more of them, and they've become a big part of his channel. When asked if he could only play either "Clash of Clans" or "Clash Royale", he stated he would rather only play "Clash Royale", because of a few reasons, some being he found it to be more rewarding, and he could play it in his own time. He has recently started a low level account for teaching lower level players which decks works, and how to use good strategies. He is currently in arena four (P.E.K.K.A.'s Playhouse), and is attempting to reach arena five (Spell Factory) as a level 4. ''Clash Royale'' Once, when there was an update to Clash of Clans, the clan war replays from the previous clan war had earned, so instead he recorded a video of Clash Royale, which was new at the time. At the end, he asked if people would like him to record more of the game, as he liked the game very much. Later on, after getting a lot of feedback from people wanting to see more of Clash Royale, he started to record more of them, and they've become a big part of his channel. When asked if he could only play either Clash of Clans or Clash Royale, he stated he would rather only play Clash Royale, because of a few reasons, some being he found it to be more rewarding, and he could play it in his own time. He has recently started a low level account for teaching lower level players which decks works, and how to use good strategies. He is currently in arena four (P.E.K.K.A.’s Playhouse), and is attempting to reach arena five (Spell Factory) as a level 4.